club_penguin_rewrittenfandomcom-20200223-history
Penguin Tales: Volume 3
Penguin Tales: Volume 3 is an in-game book published by Snowball Press. It can be found in the Book Room's Book Shelf. The book is the finale of the Penguin Tales series, this time there are four stories written by users from the original Club Penguin. These four stories are called: Turn Blue and Sink the Iceberg, Hiking Vikings, Wildlife and Igloo Dance Party. Stories Turn Blue and Sink the Iceberg by Chewydr Main Cast *Unnamed Penguin - The narrator, who goes to the iceberg to help try to tip it with other penguins whilst wearing the color Blue. *Numerous Penguins - Penguins who are trying to tip the iceberg as well. *Hydro Hopper Driver - The penguin who drives the Hydro Hopper boat in the story. Script *It was a cold, but great day for adventure. I wanted to explore today, so I waddled to the Iceberg. When I got there, I saw thirty other penguins dancing on one corner of the 'berg. They were all blue. *"What are you doing?" I asked. *"We are trying to tip the Iceberg!" one penguin responded. *"But... why are you all blue?" I asked. *"Because blue is a cool color... I guess!" a different penguin answered. *"Can I join?" I asked politely. *"Yeah, sure!" they said. "We need all the help we can get!" *So, I turned blue and started dancing. Many penguins started dancing. Many penguins took out jackhammers and started drilling. More and more penguins turned blue and started hopping and break-dancing. *Then I started to worry about actually tipping the Iceberg. I've never seen it do that before. What would happen? *As I got more and more worried about it, I stopped dancing and waddled very carefully. There were tons of blue penguins in the way, so that slowed me a lot. Before I got out of the crowd, I started to feel the ground rumbling. *I saw the tip of the Iceberg sinking and the opposite side rising. The Iceberg was tipping... and sinking! *Many penguins got away safely, but ten of us couldn't leave the 'berg in time. We started falling off and splashing into the sea. We all could swim well, but it would be a very long way to swim back. *"Okay, guys!" I started, "if we stay on the surface, we'll be okay!" *"What if we never get home?!" one penguin cried. *"We're doomed!" another penguin added. *We stayed in the same place arguing for ten minutes. But then... something lucky happened. A boat came by! It was the Hydro Hopper. All of us cheered as the boat came closer. *"What are you guys doing in the deep sea?" the driver asked us. *"The Iceberg sank and we got stranded!" I explained. *"Hop on!" the driver said. I'll bring you back to the island!" *Everyone cheered as they got on the boat and went back to the Dock. "Thanks again!" I said as I got off. *No problem, but be careful next time!" the driver replied as he drove away. I waddled home to feed my puffles. I had had enough adventure for one day. The End Hiking Vikings by Pamelin40 Main Cast *Struden - The main viking of the story, who seems very friendly. *Fonsi - Known as the strongest viking of the group. *Oso - The viking that has a lot of skill. *Dogi - A fearless viking. *Stiki - A very brave viking. *Captain Rockhopper - A pirate who sails the severn seas, but lately decides to assist the vikings in finding Aunt Arctic's missing shoes. *Aunt Arctic - The editor chief for Club Penguin Times, who unfortunately, lost her missing shoes during her last trip around the world. Script (The book mentions it is translated from Spanish) *A long, long time ago five Viking penguins and Captain Rockhopper set sail in search of Aunt Arctic's missing shoes, which she had lost during her last trip across the world. *The five penguins were Fonsi, the strongest one; Oso, the skillful one; Dogi, a fearless Viking; Stiki the bravest of all five and Struden, the friendliest Viking penguin. *The crew's biggest fear was that a fierce, legendary storm might catch them during their voyage. They sailed, sailed and sailed for three days in a row, but nothing happened. *However, on the fourth day, the storm suddenly broke. *Neither the penguins nor their captain could do anything to stop it, and their boat sank. They were all very sad and frightened, except Struden. As soon as he fell into the water, he found the shoes! *The crew were very excited and decided to swim back towards Club Penguin. *On their way, Struden made another discovery that made him even happier than finding Aunt Arctic's shoes. He found an oyster with a note written in octopus ink that read - "If your boat has sunk, do not swim, just stay afloat and wait." *Struden told this story to his friends, but they would not believe it was true, until a Secret Agent turned up and rescued them. Struden was congratulated and remembered ever since. *Aunt Arctic was very happy because she got her shoes back, but was even happier to know that they were all safe and sound. Aunt Arctic is such a good friend! The End Wildlife by Myndynha Main Cast *Unnamed Penguin - The narrator of the story, who plays Hydro Hopper with her friend when it hits a rock and sinks. *Lola - The friend of the narrator. *Bob Grumi - A penguin who eventually fell down a cliff but was saved by Juby, a parrot. He teaches the narrator and Lola about different things. *Juby - A friendly parrot who saved Bob from falling down a cliff. Script (The book mentions it it translated from Portuguese) *A huge party was taking place in Club Penguin. My friend Lola and I were playing Hydro Hopper, when suddenly our boat hit a rock and sank. *We swam, and swam and swam, until we reached a weird part of the island that we had never seen before. Everything was dark, empty and filled with creepy noises - a great place for Herbert to hide, I'd say! *There we found a very peculiar penguin who wore even more peculiar clothes: they never got dirty! His name was Bob Grumi, and he told us about that place and how he ended up there. *Bob was playing with his friends when he fell down a cliff. Lucky for him, he was rescued by Juby, a friendly parrot who helped him to survive in that unfriendly place. *There we met a bunch of species of animals, all different shapes, sizes and colors, all over the place. We spent the rest of the day there and Bob taught us how to make a bed out of leaves, a shell necklace, and how to get water from a strange plant with funny leaves. After learning a lot about that place, Lola and I built a canoe to head back home, and Bob Grumi came along with his parrot, Juby. *So if you ever meet a penguin wearing clothes that never got dirty and a parrot on his shoulder, it means you met Bob Grumi! The End Igloo Dance Party by 4884lune Main Cast *Sara - A penguin who tells about the best igloo party she ever hosted. Script (The book mentions it is translated from French) *My name is Sara, and I'm going to tell you about the best party I've ever had in my igloo. Here's how it all started... *I had been waiting for today for a long time. I had organized a dance party at my igloo and invited all my friends. *Everything was ready - there were bowls of snacks on the table, party banners and balloons everywhere, and plenty of music to dance to. *The only thing that was missing was the crowd! *I waited and waited, but still no one knocked at the door. I was alone with my puffles. I decided to go out and look for my friends. I finally found them surfing at the Cove. *"Hey buddies, aren't you coming to my party?" I called out. *"Sorry Sara, but we're really busy right now!" they yelled back. *"Okay, never mind... See you later, then." *I slowly walked back into the Town, dragging my flippers as I went, my head hanging low. I decided to head out to the Pizza Parlor. Maybe a nice hot fish pizza would cheer me up. As I walked in, I noticed that the place was deserted and the waiter was on his own. "Hi there, can I help you?" he asked. *"I'll have a fish pizza with extra cheese, please." *"Coming right away!" *"Hey, I'm having a party at my igloo. Do you want to come?" I asked. *"Sorry, I'm too busy." *"But there's no one here!" *"Err... I have plenty of orders." *"Okay, never mind... Thanks for the pizza," I sighed. I walked aimlessly around the island for a while. The place was eerily quiet. I couldn't see any penguins around, but I could hear some music coming from the Night Club. I thought I'd check it out. The room was packed with penguins dancing! But as soon as they saw me, they all stopped! *One of them came towards me and said, "Sorry, but you can't stay here. Err... You haven't got an All-Access Pass!" *"But, I've never needed one to come in here before!" I protested. *He just shook his head and said, "Sorry, but you can't stay." Feeling more deflated and lonely than ever, I turned around without a word and just went back to my igloo. I opened the door with a sigh and... the whole town was there! They all yelled, "SURPRISE!" *After I'd recovered from the penguins in my igloo, they explained that they had wanted to surprise me, so they had ordered lots of pizzas and had been secretly rehearsing their dance moves at the Night Club! *Well you know what? This was by far the best igloo dance party I ever had! The End Category:Penguin Tales